


Caught and Kept

by rebiTV



Series: Hotel Hopping [4]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebiTV/pseuds/rebiTV
Summary: Tim has a nightmare, and Jay returns a favor. (As always, can be read as a stand-alone)





	Caught and Kept

The light hit Tim’s eyes like the flash from an explosion. Suddenly he was gasping, the stale air harsh against his throat. He fumbled for the lamp, the light that had stung his eyes moments before now had settled into stagnant darkness. It felt like it was clawing at him- fuck, the lamp-. His hands were shaking, the switch cold against his fingers when he finally flipped it-letting the light illuminate the hotel room. No one hiding in the corners, Tim thought, lying back against the pillow and inhaling sharply. They could still be in the closet though, under the bed… 

His thoughts were cut off when he felt shifting against him. What? Oh, Jay. Tim had forgotten he was there in his panic. Damn, he’d probably woken him up. 

Confirming his suspicions, Jay blinked, rubbing his eyes. “Mmgh.” he mumbled, and it was almost funny, almost enough to take Tim’s mind off the crushing, unwanted images that had just flooded his subconscious.

“God, what time is it? Did something- shit, Tim, are you okay?” 

And then Jay was looking at him, concern obvious in his expression. Was it obvious? Tim was just staring at the wall- he had no idea what he looked like to Jay. Was he still shaking? Probably. He probably-

“Tim.” Jay said, softly this time, pulling him out of his mind for a second. In the next second he felt Jay’s fingers against his arm, barely brushing, a question in the touch. Tim answered, after a beat, leaning into Jay. The movement was almost instinctual. 

Suddenly he was taken back to that night- that night after an especially bad day when Jay had clung to him, and they had held each other. That night Jay had been falling apart, and now it seemed like it was Tim’s turn. It was only fair, Tim thought, nearly deliriously.

He was losing himself again-falling back into the dark cavern of his mind. He wanted desperately to forget his dream but it kept-clawing back in the edges. 

Jay rested his head against his shoulder and it was like something suddenly breaks- Tim grabbed his arm and pulled Jay against him, burying his head in the crook of Jay’s neck and probably making a pathetic sound. He was really shaking now-there was no stopping it. He could feel Jay shaking with him- it was like they were in sync- moving together. He couldn't tell if Jay had started shaking, or if the force of Tim’s shudders were moving him. It didn’t really matter. They were together- Tim wasn’t alone. He clung to that feeling- gripped the back of Jay’s shirt, bunching it around his fingers.

He felt like his mind was dispersing into the air-flowing into different memories, scenes, feelings simultaneously. He could remember his dream- figures in the corners, the closets, surrounding him. He could remember Brain holding him, rubbing his shoulders. He could remember Rosswood- or, a dream of Rosswood maybe. He could hear Jay whispering in his ear, he couldn’t put together what he was saying but. It was something. Something to, hang on to, he guessed. A tether to reality. Jay was rubbing his back now, short nervous circles. Not how Brian used to, wide caresses with large hands. It was a comfort uniquely Jay’s. It was nice. Tim clenched his eyes shut, breathing deeply. The buzzing in his head finally starting to wain.

He slumped, tried to relax his muscles one by one. He could actually hear what Jay was saying now. Repeating phrases. Fragments. “It’s okay, you’re safe, I’m here.” Tim wondered if Jay even knew what he’s saying, or if he’s just running on autopilot. Tim rubbed Jay’s arms, half to let him know that he’s okay, half just to feel Jay’s body heat. Jay’s voice eventually pittered out, and he lent against Tim, breathing slow and deep.

“You good?” Jay mumbled, eyes closed. Tim could feel Jay’s heartbeat through his thin shirt, shifting from a flutter to a beat.

“Yeah. I think so.”

“Mmgh. What time is it?” Jay said, lying fully on Tim now.

Tim shifted to look at the clock. The numbers 4:17 flashed in stark red on the alarm clock.

“Late.” Tim replied. “Sorry for waking you up.”

“It’s okay.” Jay said, settling more comfortably on Tim’s chest. Tim looked down at him, his face pale, almost ethereal in the artificial light of the lamp. Tim rubbed his eyes, and reached to turn the light off. 

He sunk back into the bed, looking up to the ceiling. He fully expected to just lie there, sleep escaping him. However, he drifted off in only a few minutes, listening to the steady beat of Jay’s heart against his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took a bit, life suddenly decided to get busy :') stay tuned for more Shenanigans™


End file.
